Can the Unbelievable Be Believable?
by ClooJane
Summary: AU - Bella, Rose & Esme are Vampires returning home to Forks after they left due to complicated situations. They meet Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle. Will Sparks fly between them? R & R I'm sorry I really do suck at summary's.
1. Coming Back

Chapter 1 – Coming Back

Bella's POV.

Home; sweet home. Yeah right. I don't have a home really; just houses and places. I haven't had one since _that_ day when everything in my life changed just like the blink of an eye. In some way I can't complain because I wouldn't be where I am now; with my sister-like best friends: Rose and Esme, on our way to Forks, Washington. That is where all this began but won't ever end. I guess you're wondering why? Well there is just one fact that my life won't end. That is because I'm a vampire. You wouldn't be able to tell I was different just by glancing at me across the street but anyone who looked close enough would know I was different. Of course you can see the difference but I think if I can convince myself I look _normal_ then maybe people may warm up to me a bit. I'm typical looking with more defined features like how my hair hangs in the most perfect waves that match amazingly well with my caramelized chocolate eyes that reflected every emotion and all my confidence. Compared to Rose's piercing ocean blue ones and sun-kissed blonde hair. But to me looks don't matter. Esme on the other hand is a special creature with her melted honey eyes and Kardashian Dark Brown. I'm 18 years old in human years where as Rose is 17 and Esme is 30.

Sitting on a plane waiting for the landing is the most boring thing I have ever experienced so I was basically on the verge of throwing up everything in my stomach. Although, I can't so that was a joke. I had consumed plenty of animal blood before I boarded the plane as a precaution because you never know when someone may happen to cut themselves. I hate feeling nauseous it unnerves me. I looked over at Rose and Esme who were pretending to be asleep even though they were just lost in their own thoughts.

'God! I just want to be there already. I wonder if there will be any sexy men there. I can only hope.' Rose's thoughts were disturbing to say the least so I put my shield up to block her out. I decided to listen to Esme's and a light smile spread across my face when I heard them.

'Wow! I can't believe we haven't returned sooner. I have missed Forks so much. It feels like our true home. I'm so happy my Bella has decided to return I can see that she's happy to be coming home even though she may not show it. Thank you so much for this Bella. I sure hope your listening to this when I looked earlier you looked so peaceful and thoughtful.' I moved my hand and gently laid my hand on Esme's to let her know I was listening.

'Thank you Bella. It truly is amazing that we are coming home.'

I leant over and hugged her tightly to me when I noticed the flight attended looking and us with a snotty expression on her face.

"Excuse me but for those of you that didn't hear the captain, you need to fasten your seatbelts because we will be landing in a few moments. Thank you." With that she turned and started to make her way to find her crew seat.

"Fucking bitch." I heard Rose mumble and chuckled quietly to myself. I noticed Esme smile slightly before I snapped my seatbelt in place. Rose and I exchanged a smile when we felt the airplane touch down on the runway.

I looked out the window and noticed the grey clouds that were forming over head. Great, the weather hasn't changed much.

When the plane came to a stand-still, I thought Rose was about to bolt for the exit and her inhuman speed but Esme shot her a warning look which made Rose change her mind and wait impatiently. The seatbelt light turned off and in a flash Rose is out of her seat and removing our hand luggage from the holder. The next thing I know is that mine is being shoved onto my lap and my hand was secure in Rose's grip. If I was human she would have crushed my bones to dust. We were the first ones of the plane and in the luggage collection point thanks to Rose who was now looking for our suitcases on the conveyor belt. I felt the dull ache in my throat as the humans began to pile through the doors. I walked over to join Rose who seemed to be having a disagreement with a large man.

"...No, I'm perfectly fine. I don't need any help on retrieving my luggage from the carousel." I only caught the tail end of what Rose was saying but it appeared that the man thought Rose was incapable of grabbing her own luggage because 'she is too weak'. Those were the man's thoughts exactly, well okay only some of his thoughts but I would rather not get his mental picture about the rest as he was being very graphic.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just that well you look so tiny and I thought you needed help." The man replied. Oh hell no, I could see Rose's eyes turning blacker with rage so I decided that maybe I should step in.

"Hey Rose. Thank you so much for your offer sir but I assure you we're fine by ourselves." I said to the man whilst laying a hand on Rose's shoulder as a warning. He look at me and lost all coherent thoughts. I inwardly smirked at the fact I'd turned his brain to mush in a matter of seconds.

"Erm... Okay miss." And with that he was gone. So, I turned to Rose.

"Come on Rose we need to get going I think Esme already has her luggage." Rose nodded a response and we grabbed our luggage together. We made our way over to Esme who was patiently standing by the exit.

"I guess we're going to haul a cab back to the house guys. We can't run with our entire luggage." Esme said and walked outside with me and Rose following.

We found a cab waiting on the side. Esme walked over and began to talk to him but he wasn't really paying attention because he was still shocked by her beauty. His thought was something about being dazzled by our beauty. I had to hold back my laughter that was threatening to spill out. We all clambered into the cab and started to make our way home. No one knew it existed apart from the estate agents. Esme's 'great-grandmother who was also named Esme had owned the house but of course it was Esme who had designed it but they didn't know that because they couldn't know that. So as the cab made its way to the house the driver's thoughts became muddled.

'Where do they live? There's no house out here. How strange.' The laugh nearly broke free but I held it in because Esme was about to speak to him.

"Could you turn here and stop when you see a light shining in the distance. Thank you." Esme's voice was polite. The cabbie just nodded and let his thoughts wander to how beautiful Esme is.

'She truly is a beauty. I wonder how old she is. Maybe I could ask her out. I mean come on who wouldn't? With that body of hers, I'm sure all the guys fall to their knees at the sight of her.'

He looked in the mirror to the back where we sat and I caught his gaze. I gave him a wink and the biggest smile I could muster and showed him my pearly white teeth which made him incoherent. I smiled smugly on the inside at the fact that I could have this affect on everyone. I turned to peer through the window and saw the outline of our house coming into view. I smiled knowing that the driver was about to be shocked and just because the house made me feel calm. The driver's face was priceless.

'Oh my god! This house is gorgeous. No wonder they live here. A gorgeous house for gorgeous ladies.'

This time I couldn't hold back the snort that came free from my facade so I hurriedly covered it with a cough hoping that no one would notice my slip but of course Rose did because she shot me a look that said 'shut-up.' I just nodded slightly and exited the cab to retrieve my suitcases from the trunk of the car.

I made my way round to the front and noticed the cab driver practically eye-fucking Esme and debating whether or not to ask for her number. I'm guessing he decided not to because he just turned and went to the boot to grab Esme and Rose's suitcases out the boot. We thanked him and payed him the correct money and watched as he pulled out the driveway and onto the dirt track. I heard Rosalie's thoughts and decided I agreed with them.

'Disgusting, absolutely disgusting. He was eyeing Esme like she was a piece of meat.'

I turned to the door and swung it open and flew up the stairs to my floor. Each of us had our own floor so we have our own privacy. I slowly turned the knob of my closet and stepped inside. I noticed that most of my clothes were vintage so I turned to the other side and started to unpack my Louis Vuitton suitcases. I made quick work of hanging everything up and putting my accessories or shoes in the right places. I must have about 8 rows of heels, 5 of flats and 3 of trainers or plimsolls. I was rather proud of my clothes and shoes. I checked the clock and saw that it was half 3 in the morning so I decided to set my outfit out for the next day seeing as Rose and I were going to start school. I pulled a pair of high-waist denim shorts which I paired them with a pink tank top, a Henley's cardigan and black patent peep-toe 5-inch heels. I then chose a few bangles to match and a pair of black rose earrings. I grabbed my Christian Dior bag and added that to my outfit. Once I was pleased with that I decided I might as well hunt again seeing as I didn't want to take any chances at school tomorrow.

"Girls, I'm going for a hunt. See you later." I told Esme and Rose in my normal voice because I know they could hear me.

"Okay Bella. See you later." They both replied at the same which caused me to chuckle. I exited my closet and ran to the window and sprung through it. I hit the border of the forest and ran as fast as I could. I slowed myself down when I caught the scent of a mountain lion and a few elk nearby. I rushed towards the scent of the mountain lion and took him down quickly. It soothed the ache in the back of my throat but I could tell it was still there so I headed towards three elks and drunk them dry too. After the elk and mountain lion were done I found a rock that was situated next to the most amazingly beautiful waterfall my eyes had ever laid upon. The moonlight made the rocks glimmer like that had crystals in them that danced around the water. The waterfall made me feel peaceful so I sat there until I thought I should get back because the sun was more prominent now. As I was sitting there, I thought about how many times over the last 132 years that I had been to high school and the fact that although it may be boring but I love it. I stood up and ran back through the woods to the house. I chose to go through the front door and noticed that it was 6:30am. I guess I made it back at the right time. I walked through to the kitchen and was about to call for Rose and Esme when I noticed a note written in Esme's handwriting.

B,

Gone hunting. Your car, white Audi TT convertible, is in the garage next to your 4 others. I'll meet you at school.

Esme and Rose x

P.S. Be there by 8.

I laid the note back onto the work top and ran to my bathroom. I sneaked my hand through the shower curtain and turned it on. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. I didn't need to shower but it was a habit I like to do because it keeps me feeling refreshed. I picked up the strawberry body wash that I have always used and squeezed a generous amount into the palm of my hand and began to scrub whilst thinking about my day ahead.

After about 20 minutes I stepped back out of the shower and made my way into my closet across the hall. I dropped the towel and pulled out a pair of thongs and a matching bra. The set was laced and white but to my eyes I could see the tints of pink in them. My bras were all lace and Victoria secret because they made my bras especially to my liking because they were all double d's. I slipped my tank top on over the top and pulled my jean shorts on before wandering further into the closet to the hair and make-up section. I let my hair cascade down my back while I applied the small amount of make-up I wear. Today I added a little eyeliner to the tops of my eyelids and dabbed on my Yves Saint Laurent mascara and clear lip gloss. I didn't need any blush today because my cheeks were still flushed from the hunt and the blood that was now coursing through my body. I finished my make-up and ruffled my hair a bit to give it the sex hair look. I slid my bangles on my arm and put my earrings in. Finally I put on my heels and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where I grabbed my Blackberry and car keys off of the table. I rushed to the garage and smiled when I saw my baby sitting there waiting for me. I unlocked my car and pressed the button so that the garage doors would open for me so I could back out of the driveway. Once I had exited the garage I hit the 'close' button on my control and raced onto the road that led to Forks High.

As I approached the school, I could hear the thoughts of what soon would be my fellow school friends. Aha! Yeah right.

'Who are the newbie's?' or 'I wonder if they're chicks.' It really is pathetic if I'm honest. But oh well here I am again at another high school.

I searched for Rose's Audi a5 and noticed it was parked up near the front so I pulled in next to it. I listened to Rose's thoughts to find out where she was.

'Bells, I'm in the reception. Please hurry I'm nervous.'

I walked as fast as I could at human speed and located the Reception office and headed for the door. As soon as I opened the door Rose was at my side and pulling me into a hug. I could feel her relief through my shield which meant that she must have been really tense. I rubbed back soothingly before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the front desk with a fairly old women sitting there with a small but welcoming smile on her face. Her name told me she Mrs Shelly Cope. When I looked back up I smiled which momentarily stunned her before she shook her head lightly and regained her composure.

"Hello ladies, I'm Mrs Cope. What can I do for you?" Her voice was caring but had a rasp to it.

"Hello Mrs Cope. I'm Isabella Swan and this is my cousin Rosalie Swan. We're enrolling here today." She looked rather shocked as I mentioned that we were students.

'Oh... my! They're students? No way. They're too gorgeous to go here. Oh, stop it Shelly, you're being ridiculous just give them their schedules and let them go." I felt my lips curve up into a smile at her thoughts. She handed us our schedules, which were under her keyboard.

"Thank you Mrs Cope." Rose and I said in unison which caused us to glance at each other and chuckle slightly.

"You're welcome, dears. I hope you have a nice day." Mrs Cope replied and waved us out the door. As soon as she was out of ear shot Rose spoke up.

"She seemed nice."

"Yeah, she was thinking that we were too gorgeous to attend Forks High." I said with humour.

Rose giggled and then sighed. "I think this is going to be fun cuz." I noticed that she said the last part with a sly wink.

We exchanged schedules and I noticed we have 4 classes together this week and around 8 next week.

"Hey Rose, we have 4 classes together this week but round about 8 next week. So it's not too bad. But, if you need me just send a thought my way or drop me a text." Just as Rose started to reply the bell rang signalling the beginning of the day. We both headed to our home rooms. Mine was in room 101 while Rose's was 201 so we both had to head in our separate directions.

When I entered my home room everyone stared at me and I watched as the boys' eyes racked over my body like I was meat and the girls' with envious stares towards me. I walked over to the teacher whose name I didn't know and didn't really care about knowing and made my way to the back of the class to an empty desk. I noticed a pixie looking girl out of the corner of my eye and turned slightly to look at her and observed that she was smiling widely in my direction so I offered her a smile back before turning to my Blackberry.

Opening blackberry messenger I perceived Rose was only and typed a quick message to her.

_BrownEyedBella: Hey Rose! How's it going so far?_

_BlueEyedBlondie: Hey Bells. As you can probably guess it's boring. You?_

_BrownEyedBella: Yeah same as Rose. Although, there's a small pixie like girl who definitely has great fashion sense maybe we should talk to her?_

_BlueEyedBlondie: Hm... Yeah sure, it's always nice to have friends. I just hope she doesn't treat us like we have AIDS or something. I'm getting pretty sick of it._

_BrownEyedBella: Yeah I agree Rose. Anyway I better go the bells about to ring so I'll catch up with you at lunch or something. Love ya Cuz._

_BlueEyedBlondie: Yeah you too Bella. Ly ox_

I slowly rose from my chair and walked to the door trying to block out the thoughts of those around me.

I withdrew my schedule from my back and noticed I had Art first which was just down the hall so I sped off at human pace.

When I arrived everyone was already working. I began to enter the small room when I was hit with the most amazing scent. I looked up and saw _him_ sitting at the desk in front of me.

God help me.


	2. Who Is She?

Chapter 2: Who Is She?

EPOV:

Wednesday; middle of the week. And the most boring day of school I have ever known. Well, everything at my school is boring. Apparently there were these two new students joining the school today. _Joy. _

At the moment I was sitting in my car looking for a free parking space for my white Volvo c30 sport. I spotted at space next between a white Audi TT and red Audi a5. I didn't recognise either car so I'm guessing they belonged to the new students.

I spotted my sister, Alice and the rest of the gang over by the tree. Emmett and Jasper are my best friends and pretty much brothers. Jasper was blonde with electric blue eyes and a toned body. On the other hand, Emmett was burly with thick curly black locks and brown eyes. Ali is pixie-looking with short black hair. Her frame is petite and she has great fashion sense. Her and Jazz have been dating for two years now and are extremely happy. When they noticed me they smiled and waved to me.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh not much; the usual. But apparently two new girls have started today. Damn! I hope they're good looking." Emmett said while nudging and winking at me. _Typical Emmett. _I sighed and looked over at Ali who had a look on her face that I didn't recognise. The bell rang breaking her from her thoughts. We said our goodbyes and headed of in separate directions. Emm and I had Art while Ali and Jazz had English. On our way Emmett turned to me and spoke.

"Hey Ed, you think either one of those chicks will be in our classes?" I sighed before replying.

"I honestly don't know Emm. We'll just have to wait and find out. I can't read minds you know." Emm just nodded and entered the classroom.

I walked over to my seat and noticed my stuff was already on the desk. _Strange. _I just shook my head and sat down. After about 5 minutes I heard the clicking of heels on the marble floor. I looked up and saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. _She _made my heart skip a beat from one look. She stood stock still at the door for what seemed like hours but was only seconds. She shook her head and closed her eyes before making her way over to the teacher's desk at the front. I couldn't hear her voice but I knew it would be smooth and captivating just like her. The teacher looked up and spoke back to the mysterious girl as she gestured to the seat in front of us. I looked over and noticed Emm's jaw was slack and he was beginning to drool slightly. I elbowed him in the side causing him to yelp slightly but it did the trick because he looked down. I raised my head again and noticed that the brown haired beauty was no longer at the front desk.

My eyes quickly scanned the room in search of her and found her over by the paints. I took my time to ogle her body. I started at her hair and the way it flowed over her shoulders like silk. As she stretched I watched the muscles in her back pull slightly. Her hips and waist flowed smoothly together before trailing down to her defined legs. In the heels she was wearing they looked like they went on for miles.

'God she's gorgeous' that thought kept replaying in my mind over and over again. I noticed that she had visibly tensed but then relaxed as she made her way over to the desk. I was so captivated by her beauty that I didn't realise Emmett was introducing us.

"Hello there. I'm Emmett and this is Edward." He held out his hand and the girl extended her own pale one and shook Emmett's hand cautiously. She then turned her eyes to mine and I got the first look and them. They were a caramelized chocolate colour that seemed to look like liquid honeycomb. I found myself getting lost in their depths. She stretched her hand out to me and smiled.

"Hello Edward and Emmett, it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Isabella but you can call me Bella."

I didn't miss how her voice sounded like liquid honey. She touched her hand to mine and an electric current shot through my veins. She obviously felt it too because when I looked up there was a slight frown on her face. I noticed her hand was still in mine and that it was stone cold but I found this rather soothing. She looked at me and I just gazed back. I'm not sure how long we sat there but Emmett broke the silence and I noticed I was still holding her hand. She must have realised this at the same time because she removed hers from mine and my palm felt empty without it.

"Well Bella, how long have you been here?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"We arrived yesterday." She was talking to Emmett but her eyes hadn't left mine.

"Oh, we?" Bella chuckled quietly to herself. _Strange._

"Me, Rose and Esme. Rose is the other student that is attending Forks High and I'm sure you'll have the pleasure of meeting her later. I have a feeling you two will get on _well_." She replied with a smug smile on her beautiful pouting lips.

"Oh, so what about Esme then?" I looked at Emmett who was playing 20 questions which confused me. He's so nosey sometimes. I looked back at Bella, who nodded her head at me and winked before answering Emm's question.

"Esme is 30 so she is a bit old to attend school. Although, I'm fairly certain she could pass for a senior. She's young looking for her age." I didn't fail to notice that her smile got graciously wider whenever she spoke of Esme. I was stunned by the smile that was now showing. I gathered my jumbled thoughts and was able to form a coherent sentence.

"So do you like living in Forks?" I was focused on not stuttering so much that I didn't notice her eyes glittering. I trailed my eyes down her perfect features to her lips and watched her lips move as she spoke. I wanted so badly to kiss her right then and there.

"Oh, I love Forks. I used to live here a long time ago but I moved away after something happened."I noticed her eyes grew slightly darker when she said the last part.

"That's cool then. But, if you ever need help come and find me. I'd be happy to help you out." I replied with a smile that would be just for her. Her eyes shimmered even more when I did. Suddenly her smile dropped and her lips pulled into a tight line as she looked over at Mike Newton. He was running his gaze over her frame and licking his lips. I thought I heard Bella growl but thought it was stupid. I was pulled away from that thought when I heard Bella's chair scraping back as she stood up and gracefully walked over to his table. I wondered what she was doing when she sat down and laid her hand on his thigh extremely close to his cock. My heart hurt for some strange reason as I watched her lean in close to put her lips by his ear to whisper something to him. _I wonder what those lips would feel like by my ears and somewhere else, maybe... _I shook my head to stop my thoughts and noticed that Bella was looking at me with seductive smile on her lips. She gave me a quick wink before she turned back to Newton and leaning next to his ear. Bella's hand slid further up until it hovered over his crotch. She gently laid her hand on it and I watched as Mike gulped when she began to massage the bulge that was now forming there. His jaw was hanging open like he was some sort of deranged fish. Bella pulled back and snapped his jaw shut before using his now very visible erection to push him back causing him crash into Jessica Stanley. I looked up and saw Bella making her way back over to me and Emm with a smug smile on her face.

"Sorry guys, he had to be dealt with." She gazed into my eyes and a soft smile tugged at her lips. I noticed her eyes were darker than before and hardly any brown left in them just a burnt orange colour. They were still beautiful.

"Don't worry Bella. Thank god you did something he's been staring over here for about 30 minutes and it was really starting to bug me." She just nodded and turned to her work.

I just sat there staring at her for a few moments before getting on with my work. For the next ten minutes I just sat doing my work. Emmett called Bella's name and she turned round.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Emm?" She replied.

"Can I have a look at your schedule?" He sounded really nervous. _Poor Emm._

"Sure Emmett." She grabbed her bag off of the chair beside her and handed Emmett her schedule.

_1__st__ Hour: Art_

_2__nd__ Hour: Calculus_

_Break_

_3__rd__ Hour: World History_

_4__th__ Hour: English_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ Hour: Biology_

_6__th__ Hour: Gym_

I noticed she had World History with Jasper as well as English and Biology with me.

"Looks like we have English and Biology together." She looked up and smiled.

"Bells, we got Calculus together next." Emmett said smiling his smile that shows his dimples. I internally sighed. Of course Emmett would do that. He only has to do that once and he has the girl in the bag. _Great, there goes my chance. _When I thought this Bella's eyes snapped back to mine and she had a frown on her face. _I wonder why. _

"Great, Emmett. Hey Edward, what you got next?" I looked up startled that she would want to know what I had.

"Erm... I think I have Algebra 2 next. Why?" I asked confused.

"Oh, I thought you would like to join us. I mean Calculus is near Algebra 2, right? I perceived she put emphasise on the word thought.

"Yes B, it is. I think it's across the hall." I was happy she wanted me to go with her.

"Alright then that's settled. You can walk with us." I don't think I could have stopped the grin that spread across my face this time.

Just as she smiled back the bell rang shrilly through the speakers causing me to wince at the sound of it.

"You okay Edward?" I heard Bella ask. I turned to face her and noticed she had her bag in hand and an exquisite pastel work picture of a sunset. It was breathtakingly beautiful; just like her.

"Yeah, just the bell is loud in this room and my ears are rather sensitive. And, by the way, your picture is amazing. Where is that sunset?" She looked down and a sad smile spread across her lips.

"Australia. That's where I was before we moved back here." I was quite surprised that she'd lived in Australia considering she was so pale.

"Oh, nice." Emmett beat me to replying I guess.

"You all ready to go then?" I asked looking at Bella and Emm. They both just nodded and we set off down the corridors.

I noticed that everyone we passed in the hall would stop and stare at us three as we walked past. Bella just snickered at one boy who had drool dripping out of his mouth. She reached over and pulled a tissue from his jacket pocket before snapping his mouth shut and chucking the tissue you at him.

"What are you, a dog?" I snickered when she said this. My snicker caused her to turn her eyes to me and flash a smile at me before continuing down the hall. We reached the rooms so I turned to head into mine while the other two walked to theirs. As I was about to pull the door handle down I felt a cold hand tug on my wrist and spin my round. I came face to face with Bella who was looking at me intently. I stared into her eyes and could feel myself losing it just looking into them. They were so vibrant and alive. She leant forward and whispered in my ear.

"Have a good class. I'll wait for you outside if you'd like." She drew back and grazed her lips alone my jaw causing me to shiver slightly.

"Y-you too B. And, yeah that will be nice thanks." I stuttered out the first part. _Wait! I stuttered? I never fucking stutter!_

"See you after class Edward." With that she turned on her heel and entered her classroom. After about 4 minutes I regained my composure and walked into my lesson. I took my seat at the back of the room and pulled out my blackberry. I heard the teacher begin the class and settled down further into my chair.

_This was going to be a long hour!_


	3. Calculus

Chapter 3: Calculus 

BPOV

I left Edward in the hall and entered my calculus class. I could see Emmett at the back talking to some other boy with short black hair. He looked a bit oriental. His eyes snapped up when he realised someone was looking at them. I saw Emmett's head turn in my direction and when he saw me, he smiled his dimply smile that Rose would melt to the ground at. I waved back and watched as the boy beside him leant in to whisper in his. Of course with my vampire hearing I heard it.

"Oh my god, you know her?" Emmett's thoughts all consisted of whether or not he should laugh in his face or just nod so he didn't laugh. I watched and Emmett decided to go for the nodding option. I read the boys thoughts and found out he seems to like what he sees. Too bad, I already like Edward.

Emmett looked over at my again.

'I wonder if Bells will sit with me. Maybe I'll ask her.' I smiled internally at Emmett's thoughts.

"Hey Bells, you wanna sit with me and Eric?" Ah, so that was his name. He was now lost in thought.

'Oh, god. She's going to sit with us. Calm down Eric. She's just a girl. Stop! Your being pathetic giving yourself a mental prep talk.' I almost laughed out loud at him ramblings but decided against it.

"Sure Emm, I'd love too. Thank you." I made my way over to the seat next to Emmett and sat down. Emmett was going to introduce me to Eric Yorkie.

"Bells, this is Eric Yorkie. Eric meet Bella." I smiled and nodded to this Eric boy who was on the other side of Emmett. He looked at me and met my gaze.

"H-h-hey I'm Eric Yorkie." He stuttered and I heard Emmett snicker under his breath.

'Oh, god. He stuttered. So funny. How can he be nervous? Bella is wonderful. She's going to be a good friend of mine.'

I smiled politely and felt a warm fuzzy feeling in relation to Emm's thoughts.

"Hello Eric, It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I replied before turning to the front where the teacher was about to begin. I didn't talk any more to Emm or Eric during the first half and tried to block out the thoughts of those surrounding me. About 25 minutes towards the end though, I heard a blackberry go off signalling a message. I slipped mine from my bag and looked down and saw a message from someone I didn't have listed as a contact.

_Cullen11: Hello B (: x_

_BrownEyedBella: Erm... Hello?_

_Cullen11: Sorry it's Edward. I guess you don't know my last name x_

_BrownEyedBella: Oh sorry Edward! I didn't realise, Lol x_

_Cullen11: Nah it's my fault I didn't tell you my last name x_

_Cullen11: How's your lesson going then? (; x_

_BrownEyedBella: Okay I guess. So many thoughts about me and my looks though it's unbearable x_

_Cullen11: Erm...Bella? What do you mean by thoughts? X_

Oh shit! Erm... quick think of an excuse.

_BrownEyedBella: Like the way all the boys keep looking at me. I have counted probably half the classes male population checking me out, it's unnerving x_

_Cullen11: Oh, don't worry B. I guess they'll soon stop. People are so rude x_

_BrownEyedBella: Yeah I hope it does stop. It's so unnerving to me. Learning much in Algebra 2?_

_Cullen11: No (sigh) it's so boring! I wanna go to sleep if I'm completely honest with you. Anyone in your class you know apart from Emm? X_

_BrownEyedBella: No. Emm introduced me to some Eric boy. Not sure who he is though. Wasn't really listening to him. Lol x_

_Cullen11: Oh, Eric Yorkie?_

_BrownEyedBella: Yeah. You know him?_

_Cullen11: Yeah I do. We're not exactly friends x_

_BrownEyedBella: Oh, How comes?_

_Cullen11: We just don't see eye to eye x_

_BrownEyedBella: Fair enough. You still want me to wait for you? I could use a friendly face._

_Cullen11: Sure B. That's great! Anyway I'll meet you in the hall. (: x_

_BrownEyedBella: Cool. Erm... I'm guess you're wondering a few things about me, huh?_

_Cullen11: Yeah, I guess I was x_

_BrownEyedBella: What would you like to know?_

_Cullen11: Erm... Favourite Colour? _

_BrownEyedBella: Red, yours?_

_Cullen11: Chocolate brown x_

_Cullen11: What's your family like? _

Oh, what can I say?

_BrownEyedBella: I don't have a real family. Rose is obviously my cousin but Esme is no relation at all. We just all live together. You could say Esme is the mother figure for us both, yours?_

_Cullen11: I'm sorry B ): that must be hard. And my parent's names are Elizabeth and Carlisle Cullen. My mother is an interior designer and my father works at the local hospital x_

_BrownEyedBella: Don't worry your pretty little head Edward. And wow, you must be proud of them (: x_

_Cullen11: Yeah I am (: they truly are amazing people x _

_BrownEyedBella: I'm sure they are Edward x_

_BrownEyedBella: Anyway I think the bell is about to ring so, I'll chat to you in a few. Bye x_

_Cullen11: Yeah sure B. Bye x_

I put my blackberry back into my clutch just as the bell rang signalling the end and stood up. I noticed that every male was looking at me so I just strutted to the front and into the hall to wait on Edward. I heard random people's thoughts as they passed me so I waited to hear Edwards. The first time I saw him I couldn't read his thoughts but ever since my palm touched his I can. I found that weird but what do I know? I heard his thoughts coming so I looked up.

'I wonder why B would want to wait for me. Every boy has been basically undressing her with his eyes. Why would she wait for me? Emmett has dimples that are cute and they always have girls ogling him. So, why is B attracted to me? Plain, boring Edward Cullen? God knows! But thank you god for sending this goddess my way.'

I smiled at his thoughts and looked up to gaze into those spectacular green orbs.

"Hey Edward" I said with a half smile. He looked dazzled for a moment before pulling himself together and replying.

"Hey B, sorry if I scared you when I messaged you earlier. I just thought you might like to chat. He looked sheepishly at me and I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face.

"It's fine Edward. I had a nice chat." He flashed a crooked grin my way and motioned for us to walk together.

'B, where are you?' I caught Rose's thoughts as I began to walk. I pulled out my phone and called Rose.

"Rose?"

"Bella? Where are you?

"I'm on my way outside with Edward. Are you coming with me?"

"Nah, I'm going to check where my next class is. Sorry. I'll catch you at lunch though."

"Alright Cuz, no worries." I ended the call and turned to Edward who was looking at me.

"What?"

"Huh? Um... nothing."

"Okay" I replied with a slight smile.

We headed of outside and I sat at a bench under the shade of an Oak tree.

I gestured for Edward to sit opposite me and he sat down. I laid my head down on my forearms and after what seemed hours but was only minutes I felt a hand stroking my hair. I lifted my head just in time to see Edward pull his hand away. But before he could move it any further I gently grabbed it and scooted forward enough so he could twirl it between his fingers.

'Soft; so soft. It looks and feels like silk. I hope this is okay with Bella.'

"Is this okay?" He asked me, raising his gaze to mine. I gazed back into his piercing green orbs and found myself falling into them. He looks at me as he can see my soul.

"Yeah, it's fine Edward." I gave him a smile and saw him relax noticeably. I don't know how long we sat there and I let Edward run his hands through my hair countless times. It was soothing to me and apparently it was to Edward too. Somewhere in the distance I vaguely heard the bell ring indicating the start of next class. I looked up at and notice Edward had his eyes closed with a soft smile playing on his lips. Before I knew it, my hand had risen of its own accord and my fingertips lightly brushed across his lips and his eyes flew open in shock when he felt them so I quickly withdrew my hand. His eyes opened slowly and he raised his free hand to grab my hand. He laid my palm against his cheek and leaned into it. I could feel the heat of his skin in contrast to the coldness of mine. I welcomed the heat with open arms. It calmed me in an interesting way. I suddenly realised that he was not reacting to my cold touch. _How strange, _I mused silently. I caught wind of Edward's thoughts.

'I wish I could stay here like this forever. It feels wonderful. Her touch or presence always calms me. Again, I'm amazed that she's letting my touch her or even talk to her when we're on our own.' I frowned slightly at the last part. The truth is, who wouldn't want to talk to him? He's gorgeous and his blood is delicious. Suddenly I was very aware of the burning in the back of my throat I pulled myself away from Edward's mind and spoke just above a whisper.

"I think we need to go to class now babe." Edward's eyes flew open when I called him babe and his head beat started to pick up.

"Okay" He sighed as if he didn't want to leave from this spot and I could tell by his thoughts that I was right about that.

"Hey, don't worry I'll see you in biology and your more than welcome to sit me at lunch." I said with a soft smile on my lips. Edward's smile brightened at this idea and answered me immediately.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome B. Thanks." He sighed and looked to the hand that was still in my hair before gently moving it and started caressing my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into his palm and close my eyes. The feeling was truly wonderful and as much as I wanted to stay here all day I knew we couldn't because Edward had to get to class. I opened my eyes and tugged on Edward's hands to let him know we needed to go. He just nodded his head in reply and we both stood up. Edward looked nervous so I searched his thoughts to find out why.

'I wish I could hold her hand but I don't want to be too forward.' He seemed to be having a mental debate about holding my hand so I just walked a little closer to him and grabbed his hand and wrapped in softly in mine. He looked up at me in shock but I just shook my head and started walking. He tightened his grip and held my hand firmly in his.

He stopped abruptly when we reached a door. I looked at him quizzically and he laughed at me.

"This is your room B." I looked up and above the door was the sign saying '_World History'_. I looked at Edward who had a smirk on his beautiful face. Oh, two can play your game mister.

"Thank you Edward." I held my breath and slowly pushed myself closer to him and pressed my lips across his cheek bone. I could feel the heat of his blush as I moved back to look into his eyes. They were dazed and his breath was coming in pants and well his heart was beating rapidly.

"Th-thats okay B. I'll see you in English." I nodded and turned around to enter my classroom but not before throwing Edward a wink over my shoulder. He just grinned and made his way down the corridor. I stepped through the door and was immediately hit with vulgar thoughts and cheap, shitty perfume.

_This is going to be a long hour._


End file.
